1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented graphics systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing affinitive placement by proximity in a computer-implemented graphics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-implemented graphics systems have been widely used by designers, illustrators, drafters, and engineers for a number of years. Most such graphics systems use a graphical user interface (GUI) to display graphical images, such as 2D or 3D models, schematic diagrams, photorealistic images, etc.
Some graphics programs provide templates and component palettes that help users create documents, images, graphical presentations, etc. However, these templates and palettes provide only limited assistance in the placement and connection of objects in the document. Typically, if a user wants to connect objects together in the document, the user must drag the objects onto the working document displayed on the monitor, and subsequently use mouse-accessed, toolbar-accessed, or menu-accessed functions to move the object, place the object, rotate or orient the object, size the object, etc., in order to create a finished document.
This multiple step approach of dragging the object onto the displayed document and then modifying the object""s placement, orientation, etc., to create a drawing is inefficient and time consuming. Further, the process is not easily learned by a user, and prevents many users from using the graphic system to its fullest extent.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for placing objects in documents using a graphics system. Specifically, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for placing objects in documents that eliminates the need for accessing mouse, toolbar, or menu functions and duplicates the placement of other similarly-situated objects.
To address the requirements described above, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for affinitive placement of objects by proximity, wherein two or more objects are automatically placed in a drawing relative to one another using similarly-situated and previously-placed objects as examples for the suggested placement of the objects.